Why did you come back?
by bella142
Summary: Two months. Two months since the Fisher job,and Ariadne is left in Paris without hearing a thing from anyone. That is, until a young Armani wearing charmer comes and sweeps her off her feet...literally. What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! I do not own Inception or the wonderful characters it includes. **

* * *

><p>Two months since Fishers mind was rewired. Every day since then, I have seen headlines that he has split up his empire a little more. Two months since I had last seen my work family. I have<p>

dignosed myself as crazy. Its unprofessional to miss them as much as I do. I walk down the street and see a sleek black car; and I wait for Saito to tell me to get in. I sit in a cafe, hearing a hardy laugh-

looking up to see if Eames found something amusing. I watch a newspaper being folded on the subway- I look up to see if Cobbs face is going to smile up at me like it has in the past. But im always just

alone. I walk down the streets of Upper Paris, and see a man in a smart tailored suit float by _Mont Blanc- _ buying a new pen perhaps for his dashing attire? I wait to see if Arthur will turn around and give me

his cresent smirk, to see his slick hair and thunderous eyes once more.

* * *

><p>I went back to school. Miles barely glanced in my direction when I cameto class that first day back. Like I hadnt missed almost 6 months of education. Maybe, I wonder, if all of what happened was just a<p>

dream. I contemplated that until I flipped through my sketch book and found the maze Cobb had me draw so many lifetimes ago. And I wonder; how am I going to go on? How am I going to be satisified with

a job as a regular architect? How am I going to be content with starting my own business and work for Parisian bussinessmen? How am I going to sustain by imagination by being limited to gravity?

The answer: Im not.

* * *

><p>"RAWWRRR!" I screech at the top of my lungs. My french bulldog I recently adopted jumped three feet in the air from my outburst. I threw my sketch pad across the floor in an unsatisfying bump, and i<p>

slamming my head agianst the table. Taking a deep breath, I looked around me at my new apartment. I was several blocks from the Eiffel Tower, so the view at night was gorgeous. The rooms were warm,

with a overstuffed leather couch and a Morrocan throw, and colours everywhere. I had a excess amount of cash to play with, so I decided to move from starving artist one room shack to a penthouse-Donald

Trump styled.

* * *

><p>Unhappy with the sketches I have been producing lately, I grabbed my lavender peacoat and waited for the elavator to reach my loft before I headed out into the early spring night. <em>Ding.<em> I stepped onto

the stainless steel craft, and was lowered down from my 12 story abode to the groundfloor where a kindly American attendant helped me out and ushered me out the door.

Into the night air, I found myself lost in thought. I didnt have a set destination to go, but whereever it was, I was going to walk. I wasnt to keen on saftey at that given moment in time, and my mind drifted

back to Arthur as it usually did- how he would scold me for not being causous in such a large city, and since I wasn't even from Paris- I was from South Carolina- it was even more dangerous for a petit

American Brunette to walk the streets of glamour by herself. I brushed that kind gentleman from my mind, and headed down the way to a little irish pub that was located in the starving artist side of town; 16

blocks from here.

* * *

><p>I reached my destination at a quarter to nine. about an hour from the time I left. I made a mental note that I would need to get a taxi home, since walking home at possibly one am was not the smartest<p>

idea I could have, and even Eames would have guffawed at the thought; saying something like _" darling, you may think you have the balls to do that; but a savvy lad as myself would try to pick you up. and that,_

_ my love, is not who you would want to wake to in the morning. unless... it WAS me, then I give you permission to get in my car anytime and I will drive you to the finest hotel in this city." _I smirked at the audacity he

always had to tell me stuff like that. how I missed him. How I missed all of them right now.

I walked into the tavern- a small crowed place, men roaring with laughter, some throwing beers at each other- others yelling for refills, and all of them getting louder and louder by the second. I pulled up

a creaky wooden stool next to a blonde young boy not even out of his teens next me. well- I wasnt either. I was turning twenty in three months. But the expression on this young boys face was warm and

inviting as he contemplated something in his dark mug of ale. I smiled back; returning the kindness, and asked for the tallest glass of whatever liquor was closest to the attendent.

* * *

><p>Five tall ones later, and i saw a swirl of light and glasses mix infront of my eyes.<p>

_"YOUR FUNNY HAHAHAHAHA"_ I yelled loudly to the lad sitting next to me. He wasnt half as drunk as I was, but he took intrest in me. He smiled a charming smile, and as I about fell from my barstool, he

grabbed my arms, and hoisted me to my feet. Paying for both of us, he led me out the door into the cool March night. I tripped over pavenment several times, his grip on my arms changing to my shoulders,

and slowly slipping down to my chest.

_ "WHAT ARE YOU DOOOOINNGG BOII?"_ I began to splutter out, as he began to feel me up. "_We just met, and your adorable and all, but_

_ l__ets save this for the second date. did you know, I was part of something called inceptio..."_

Before I could finish that hellish sentence, his mouth greeted mine, and I was didnt know what to say. Thank you perhaps from letting my covert job be told to the entire world? Or get the hell away if you

want to see the next morning for sticking your tongue down my throat and feeling all over my boobs. But before I could say anything, a strong hand pulled that adolescent away from me, and threw me over

his shoulder. my vision was sloshy at best, and for a moment I thought I was perhaps upon a boat, but then i realized the feel of Italian cloth underneath my fingers, and the smell of cologne and gel

belonging to only one person. Arthur. But it couldnt be him, he was God knows where doing who knows what, and why would he be lurking in a dark alleyway in a shady part of Paris behind one of the only

Irish bars in the city? I didnt know, nor did i care, except that i felt extremely nausous, and i would feel bad if i threw up on this guys couture suits probably made from virgin alpaca hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is my first Ariadne Arthur fic! if there is something you would like to see or if you would like to see something change, please tell me. I would like to know. I love this couple and I hope its up to you guys standards!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sadly I do not own Inception :((**

* * *

><p>When I woke, all I could remember was yelling<em> "MORE" <em>the night before. In a sudden intake of air I collected the scent of chamomile and patchouli. I had a surprisingly well rested sleep for being in a drunken stupor. As I stretched, wiggling my toes, and realized that something felt a bit off. feeling the fabric between my fingers I looked down to see the softest cotton midnight blue sheets tucked up under my arms and a wondrously plush golden comforter strewn to my side. The air was heavy with the dampness of a freshly taken shower, and a cup of steaming tea sat beside the mahogany bedside- what I assumed was were the chamomile was coming from. the smell of a familiar Cartier cologne caressed my face from under the pillow, and I froze in place for a heart splitting moment. _where the hell was I? _That cologne...so, so, seductive, sensual, familiar. it was so..._**ARTHUR. **_

The second I realized where I might be, I leapt to my feet in a tizzy. Was I? no...it couldn't be. Could it? This wasn't Arthur's room I had invaded on in a night of uninhibited escapades was it? I thought back to the young handsome lad that had kissed me so feverishly, and for just a terror laced moment I hope that this was his room; not Arthur's. For if it was Arthur's, then what in this earthly world would he think of me? Such a gentlemen as himself, he would be outright repulsed by my reckless behavior.

Checking my quality in the mirror, I realized my eyeliner and mascara had smudged down my cheeks. I hurried to the bathroom and was greeted by the scent of that seductive cologne- Cartier- I was right, and a earthy smell of eucalyptus. I combed my hair with my fingers, and wiped my eyes, gathering as much dignity as I could; as I was still in my little flirty black dress that showed quite a bit of cleavage.

As I announced myself outside of the bedroom door, with a clearing of my throat, I looked around me. The place had black marble floors, a spacious room with a wall made of glass that had the cityscape of Paris in its back door. The furniture was fine Italian leather, black- of course to match the decor. A glossy flat screen hung above it all, looking down at the fantastic surroundings, with fossils of raptor skulls or strange pieces of art sitting in crannies that created the perfect touch of eloquent ambiance.

As I took in my surroundings, the person in front of me folded his Parisian paper, and Arthur greeted me with a smile and a nod. my heart sunk a little lower in my chest as I walked to the place beside him he motioned to and took a seat.

"Tea? coffee? breakfast? explanation on why I found you in an ally last night?" The handsome man questioned, his voice a monotone of notes I had longed for.

I laid my head on the table and sighed, not know what to say. As I lifted myself, I found words.  
>" Arthur, I have missed you dearly, but why were you in the same area I was after no trace evidence in so many months? Really? And it wasn't an ally. It was a bar. A bar I frequent often, so I didn't need your help in the first place. you are a serious creep if you were following me, and I know your a Point Man and all, but I would like for you to keep your pointing in another direction, and not at me."<p>

I rumbled on in a tone that fluctuated at different speeds and intervals. I was being quite rude, telling him off after a long hiatus of seeing each other, and him letting me stay at his place to boot! But I felt humiliated for be the damsel in distress he thought I was, and that, indeed I did need saving in his eyes. I didn't imagine that the previous night would have let to...persay...rape or sex, for I wasn't that incompetent, but it was getting heavy, and if I wanted to stop I could.

Before I could say all these things brewing in my groggy head, Arthur gave me his half moon smirk and got up to fill his cup of what I assumed was strong black coffee. I grumbled in a deep animalistic way, and sat there quietly. that serenity didn't last much longer though, for the moment he took a seat, I was rambling of into a tangent once more.

"Arthur, may I ask you why I am in your apartment? Why am I here and not back at my house? I do have to get back, I have a dog, if you didn't know, which would surprise me since you've probably been stalking me since the moment we left the plane so many weeks ago."

At that thought, I actually realized, I may have never been alone. Arthur was probably keeping tabs on me the entire time. Just the way he had Fisher. My insides began to rumble and twist, for I didn't know if I should be infuriated that I was getting watched like a Mark, or if I should be flattered that he took time to pay attention and make sure that I hadn't been killed or abducted. Unless I WAS his work; to be watched, but before I could ruminate on such nefarious feelings, he interrupted me once again.

" Ariadne, you are in my apartment, because you were out of your mind drunk last night, shoving your mouth into some strangers mouth, and when I tried to drive you home, you yelled at me that you were scared of the dark. Not believing that of course, I was going to stay with you to make sure you didn't puke your entire insides out, but when I pulled up to your building at 2 am, you would not exit my car, even when I tried to pull you out- surprisingly not an easy feat for such a petit girl. But anyway, I brought you back to my place, and let you stay in my bed, for it was the most comfortable, while I stayed on the couch. The second you hit the bed, you were gone."

Arthur finished with a touch of a grin forming on his lips.

By this time I was bright red, my disheveled hair flopping over my face, covering my eyes that were filled with terror at that moment in time. I was at a loss for words, not knowing if I should apologize first, or run out the door.. but what escaped my lips in the end surprised even myself.

" I have to get home to Cocoa, my dog.

As I stood, Arthur's firm grasp slipped around my arm, and tugged me back down to the chair.

"Stay. have lunch with me. Lets catch up. Cocoa will be fine."

Arthur crooned, and with that smile, I knew everything was going to turn out fine.

I called one of the attendants at my loft, and told them to let my dog out, and when that was done, I had no care in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoy this chapter! If you have any constructive criticism let me know! The next chapter should be up soon!<strong>


End file.
